


Human Hug

by Seagoatink



Series: Survival Isn't Pretty [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagoatink/pseuds/Seagoatink
Summary: Her hands, which had been holding his, steered themselves up his arms, over his shoulders and finally parked firmly at his back. From a human, which were oddly squishy, Garrus hadn’t expected to find much comfort in Shepard’s hold. She was short, small, and squishy. Nothing about humans said secure. In fact no human was similar to the next in the way that asari or turians or even quarians were. But here he was, in the commander’s arms. Her hold felt like having steel plated armor. There was a special kind of comfort in that feeling.





	

Commander Shepard never was known for her motherly qualities, primarily because she lacked quite a bit in that department. Yes, Grunt would say otherwise. A majority of Krogan would also disagree. She was passionate, yes. But compassionate?

The woman bumbled around physical contact. When confronted with someone in tears, her reaction was usually to turn her gaze elsewhere. She knew pain, but handling the pain of others was… Awkward. Watching her try her hand at sympathy was cringeworthy and embarrassing for all parties involved.

Fortunately, her inability to comprehend what action to take when faced with someone in distress provided relief in the form of humor.

Garrus expected to find himself in such a situation now, admitting he was worried for his family. His father, Talus, and sister, Solana, had not reported in. Worry oversimplified the feeling that bombarded his emotions.

Her hands, which had been holding his, steered themselves up his arms, over his shoulders and finally parked firmly at his back. From a human, which were oddly squishy, Garrus hadn’t expected to find much comfort in Shepard’s hold. She was short, small, and squishy. Nothing about humans said secure. In fact no human was similar to the next in the way that asari or turians or even quarians were. But here he was, in the commander’s arms. Her hold felt like having steel plated armor. There was a special kind of comfort in that feeling.

Garrus assumed the plating of his armor was not the most comfortable resting place for Cheska’s chin. But her grip was firm, there was no moving her. There was no other option but to return her hold and hug her back.

Human’s were small without armor. _Cheska_ was small without armor. Tiny really. She stood nearly two feet shorter than him. James once said the woman lacked _beef_. Whatever that meant.

His hold was hesitant and gentle. And apparently it was also not enough for the commander. He did not think it was possible, but she squeezed him tighter. Spirits, she was crying. It wasn’t snot nosed, ugly wailing crying. But she was tearing up. Her face was red and wet.

“To Hell with it,” Garrus whispered his thoughts aloud.

He held her tight in his arms, pulling her closer. If her grip wasn’t so tight, he might have tried to kiss her. But this was his Shepard. Empathetic. Garrus decided he might ask her why she was so emotional about _his_ family being MIA, for now, he decided to accept the feeling of steel-plated armor. 

If there was one thing the commander was good at, it was providing a sense of security.


End file.
